


Draecember 2017 Day Ten: Major Life Turning Point

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Burning Legion - Freeform, Escaping the Legion, draecember2017, graphic combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen is fed up with the Legion and an opportunity to defect to the side of Azeroth presents itself. However, Sargeras doesn't let people leave the Legion without consequences.





	Draecember 2017 Day Ten: Major Life Turning Point

Jen sat on the bed of the small room she was in, glancing around at the walls are her stomach was flopping all over the place. It was the middle of the night and her assignment was to begin in the morning. It would be the start of a glorious campaign for the Legion. After escaping the Legion’s grasp on Draenor, the traitorous Draenei were discovered on the planet Azeroth. Their ship, the Exodar, had miraculously crash landed on an island west of the continent of Kalimdor and they were slowly getting their bearings. The cruiser Jen was in had one task. Her and Sironas, another powerful Man’ari, were tasked with establishing a base on the ground and work on the operation to take out the Draenei once and for all. Jen, however, was not interested. For the last few thousand years, the Legion had been making questionable moves. Twice now they had been defeated at the hands of this ‘Azeroth’, seemingly the one planet they could never defeat. Of course, this led to even more infighting amongst the Legion, sowing chaos among the ranks and Jen along with the rest of the ‘middle class’ of the Legion were taking the brunt of it. More abuse began to spring up than usual. She often ended her days bruised and battered in her cabin, crying as her body was used and violated, yet she seemingly continued to serve this entity that did this to her. Of course, the previous mission of losing Aralus and other people she cared about permanently was slowing dampening her spirits. In her lowest points, when she simply wanted to throw herself into space and never return, she heard rumblings of the Draenei landing on Azeroth. Needing volunteers to help head this mission, Jen, of course, threw her name in instantly, much to the suspicion of everyone including some of the leaders of the Legion. Of course, Jen’s plan would be quite different than the Legion assignment she was given. This close to Azeroth, all she had to do was make her to the escape pods in the middle of the night, use the override spell she had learned years ago for another assignment, get to the surface and the grovel at the husk of the Exodar. Either they killed her and sent her back to the Nether where she would be tortured and destroyed by the Legion for good, or she would have a chance at redemption.

Jen made her way to the door of her room and went to move the handle. The door however stubbornly clicked as she growled, pushing against it with the side of her body. Suddenly she heard a roar and the sound of clanging metal at the door. 

“Nobody leaves, Sargeras’ order”

The unmistakable gravelly voice of the Felguard rang back at her and she frowned. Sargeras put guards in front of her room to keep her in all night? Either somebody figured her out, her she did not play her cards right. Regardless if Sargeras himself knew her plan to escape than surely her execution was coming in the morning. It was now or never. Reeling back she conjured up raw fel energy in her hands, the dark room suddenly glowing an eerie green. She grimaced, throwing the projectile to the door, a thunderous explosion taking the entire wall of her room out, blasting the Felguard into oblivion, leaving nothing but a battered corpse. Suddenly the ship started to light up with activity, the sound of footsteps and clamoring all over the place. Jen quickly drew her sword and threw a quick fel enchantment on it like she had done thousands of times before and made her way through.

She did have the element of surprise on her side, most of the underlings rushing past her, suspecting the vessel of being under attack and mustering t their battle stations. However, most foot soldiers must have known their orders because when Jen rounded the corner to the main hall that lead to the fel pods, she saw a small force in front of her. The sized her up, sneering. A few Eredar, Felguards, all lead by one special Dreadlord.

“Jenovaar, long time no see my love.”

She winced, bad memories flashing into her mind as she curled her mouth into a smirk.

“Drulvaxas, its been a long time. How has punishing insubordinates been treating you?”

He snarled, her clawed hand waving dismissively at her as the first wave of demons came at her. Felguards were always too clumsy for Jen’s tastes. The first one swung its blade, easily deflected by Jen before severing the hand from his body, a quick sharp thrust into it sent it crumbling to the deck. As her sword was momentarily caught, an Eredar had a chance to sneak in and produce a small dagger. He dug it straight into her side, gasping as she punched him away, cracking his nose and making him hobble. She yanked out the dagger and plunged it back into his throat, ending his cries as she returned to face the group. A sorcerer had a spell ready, but Jen was able to close the gap quickly, a swift swing ending his existence. Drulvaxas watched as blow after blow was dealt to his force, Jen coming out battered but still able to fight, the Nathrezim the last line of defense between her and salvation.

“You dare abandon this power that was given to you? For them?”

He spat the words out of his throat in disgust.

“We give you all this power and this is how you treat us? You deserve everything done to you Jenovaar.”

 

She shrieked out, sprinting in as his wrapped his wings around himself. Suddenly they flashed open as she got close, a swarm of bats and disgusting creatures flew in her direction. She swung her own wing around in defense but her eye was clawed at enough to cause her to stumbled. She felt the strong grip of him on her neck, same as before, digging right in red to capitalize then and there. Jen had one trick up her sleeve, however. She had swiped the dagger off of the Eredar previously and stabbed the Dreadlord right through his wrist. He howled out and dropped her to the floor, Jen gasping for air as she crawled around with cloudy vision and a throbbing headache. Unable to match his speed like their last encounter, Jen grabbed her swore and swung madly. Her first strike clipped her arm again. She swung back across, severing a wing from him before thrusting forward. He, however, deflected it quickly and headbutt her, causing her to fall on her back as he put a hoof to her chest, slowly applying pressure.

“I have had it. I will end you right here and now you annoying little brat. Always been a thorn in my side, but never able to kill you. Oh, how I longed for the days to rip that blathering little throat out from under you and-”

What he didn't realize in his hate-filled speech was Jen conjuring a spell, despite going light headed. She quickly caught him square in the face, disfiguring him as she shoved him off. Quickly she retrieved her blade and plunged it into his chest pinning him to the floor. “See you next invasion you piece of shit.” She muttered to herself, spitting on his corpse. She had no time to pull her blade out she quickly made her way to the pod and hopped in. Thankfully the override worked and she was soon blasting her way down to the surface. Breaking the atmosphere she saw the planet for the first time. Four large continents, plenty of islands surrounding them, and a large swirling pool in the middle of the ocean. The pod was of course on its way to Azuremyst, where the Draenei had landed. As she descended her lightheadedness from combat, combined with the rapid descent knocked her out completely. She crashed into the beach near where the Alliance would make their landing a bit later.

She groaned, escaping the ruined pod as she crawled around the beach. She looked down into the water and rubbed her face. The markings of fel corruption on her face had totally disappeared. Quickly she reached back and felt at her back. Only open wounds were found where her wings had been. She reached out to conjure some fel flames to warm her up, finding only a small source lingering in the air from something quite far away. Wet, barely clothed, and near death, she set out to gigantic ship crashed in the distance, looking for a way to make her life right again.


End file.
